Surf, Sand and Sun/Gallery
AnimalsandtheirLegs1.png|''"Anthony's here and Jeff is, too"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs2.png|''"Murray's here and so are you"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs3.png|''"Follow the story and help us through"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs4.png|''"Sometimes what happens is up to you"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs5.png|Jeff, Murray, Henry and Anthony AnimalsandtheirLegs6.png|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus AnimalsandtheirLegs7.png|''"Hello, everyone, good to see you."'' AnimalsandtheirLegs8.png|Anthony talking about Henry AnimalsandtheirLegs9.png|The Wiggles and Henry AnimalsandtheirLegs10.png|"Henry has 8 tentacles. See?" AnimalsandtheirLegs11.png|"1" AnimalsandtheirLegs12.png|"2" AnimalsandtheirLegs13.png|"3" AnimalsandtheirLegs14.png|"4" AnimalsandtheirLegs15.png|"5" AnimalsandtheirLegs16.png|"6" AnimalsandtheirLegs17.png|"7" AnimalsandtheirLegs18.png|"8" AnimalsandtheirLegs19.png|"And when he uses them in the water, he uses them all for swimming." AnimalsandtheirLegs20.png|"But when I'm on the land, they just wave around like this." AnimalsandtheirLegs21.png|Henry waving around AnimalsandtheirLegs22.png|"I wonder what it would be like to swim with 8 tentacles?" AnimalsandtheirLegs23.png|"When I swim, I only use 4." AnimalsandtheirLegs24.png|"4 TENTACLES?!?" AnimalsandtheirLegs25.png|"Not 4 tentacles. 2 arms" AnimalsandtheirLegs26.png|"and 2 legs like this." AnimalsandtheirLegs27.png|Murray swimming AnimalsandtheirLegs28.png|"I think it might be difficult to swim with only 4 tentacles." AnimalsandtheirLegs29.png|"G'day, everyone, I'm Wags the Dog." AnimalsandtheirLegs30.png|"Hello, Wags." AnimalsandtheirLegs31.png|"Wags, we've been talking about swimming." AnimalsandtheirLegs32.png|"I like swimming." AnimalsandtheirLegs33.png|"Wags uses his 4 legs to swim." AnimalsandtheirLegs34.png|"And we were wondering what it would be like to swim with 8 tentacles like Henry." AnimalsandtheirLegs35.png|"If we were in pairs, we could see what it would might be like." AnimalsandtheirLegs36.png|"We'd each have 2 legs, uh, we'll make that 4 legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs37.png|"Come on, Murray." AnimalsandtheirLegs38.png|"And we got 4 arms. That makes 8 altogther." AnimalsandtheirLegs39.png|"You look very funny." AnimalsandtheirLegs40.png|"I think that would be very easy somehow." AnimalsandtheirLegs41.png|"Hmm, perhaps we're better off with 2 arms and 2 legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs42.png|"I think so, too." AnimalsandtheirLegs43.png|"And my 4 legs are just fine for walking and running and swimming." AnimalsandtheirLegs44.png|"And I'm better off with 8 tentacles, especially when I'm swimming in the sea." AnimalsandtheirLegs45.png|"So people have 2 legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs46.png|"And birds do, too." AnimalsandtheirLegs47.png|"Then Wags have 4 legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs48.png|Wags crawling on his legs AnimalsandtheirLegs49.png|"Actually, there's lots of animals with 4 legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs50.png|"There's cats, lions, tigers, elephants, reindeer, wombats and many more." AnimalsandtheirLegs51.png|"And Henry has 8 tentacles. They're sort of like legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs52.png|"Spider have 8 legs and crabs have 10." AnimalsandtheirLegs53.png|"Are there any creatures with 6 legs?" AnimalsandtheirLegs54.png|"Hey guys, wait a wiggly minute." AnimalsandtheirLegs55.png|Jeff, Murray, Wags, Henry and Anthony AnimalsandtheirLegs56.png|''"Let's take a moment to see what's passed"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs57.png|''"Keep following the story until the last"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs58.png|''"Help us out, it's easy to do."'' AnimalsandtheirLegs59.png|''"What happens next? It's up to you."'' AnimalsandtheirLegs60.png|"Do you know what creatures have 6 legs?" AnimalsandtheirLegs61.png|"Insects!" AnimalsandtheirLegs62.png|"Ants, butterflies, beetles." AnimalsandtheirLegs63.png|"6 legs, I forgot about that! Well done." AnimalsandtheirLegs64.png|"Hey guys, insects have 6 legs." AnimalsandtheirLegs65.png|"Come on, let's be ants." AnimalsandtheirLegs66.png|"We need 6 legs. Here's 2." AnimalsandtheirLegs67.png|"Here's 2 more. That's 4." AnimalsandtheirLegs68.png|"And 2 more. That's 6." AnimalsandtheirLegs69.png|"Antennas up. Let's go." AnimalsandtheirLegs70.png|Jeff, Murray and Anthony forming as an ant AnimalsandtheirLegs71.png|Jeff, Anthony and Murray falling down AnimalsandtheirLegs72.png|"It looks hard to get all 6 legs to work together." AnimalsandtheirLegs73.png|"It's probably easier to use the legs that we have." AnimalsandtheirLegs74.png|"2, 4, 6, 8, 10." AnimalsandtheirLegs75.png|"That was a lot of fun." AnimalsandtheirLegs76.png|Wags and Henry AnimalsandtheirLegs77.png|''"Anthony's here and Jeff is, too"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs78.png|''"Murray's here and so are you"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs79.png|''"You followed the story and helped us through"'' AnimalsandtheirLegs80.png|''"We had fun and we hope you did, too."'' WagsandDorothyinSurf,SandandSun.jpg|Wags and Dorothy playing ball File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)52.png|The Wiggles and Henry in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)53.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)187.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)188.png File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)37.png|Wags, Jeff, Murray, Sam, and Henry in a blooper File:WigglyBloopers!(2011)38.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries Category:2008